


Untitled Bill and Ted Fluff

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, cute bi 80's boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I wrote the first draft of this a couple days ago, in a notebook, while sitting in my hotel room on vacation with my grandparents. I just love them so much, I did not expect to love them so much when I re-watched the movie recently. I also do this while eating salad.





	Untitled Bill and Ted Fluff

Ted sits across from Bill at the Preston's dining room table. They had planned to head to the mall right after school, but they'd (unfortunately) taken a detour to Bill's house to grab their jackets first. Apparently Missy is once again on some diet craze, and she insisted on Bill eating a 'healthy salad'  before she would let them leave again.

Missy pats Ted's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want a salad, Ted?"

"No thanks, Missy. I am still _most_ stuffed from lunch."

Missy shrugs. "Alright. I'll be out back, if you need me." She turns to look at Bill, and points a finger at him sternly. "You eat your salad, now."

Bill sighs. "Yes Mis- _mom_."

Missy smiles, and then disappears out the sliding glass door to the backyard.

"So how's your salad?" Ted asks casually. 

Bill rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Ted."

Ted grins. "Just eat your majorly boring salad so we can check out the record shop before they close. I want to scope out the new used records they got in." Ted makes a face, mouthing the words back to himself. 'New used records.' Most confusing. He shakes his head. Ted looks up to see how Bill is doing on his salad, and watches as he moves the lettuce around with his fork. He finds himself entranced by how Bill sifts through the salad as he chews, until he decides which bite to eat next. A continuous pattern of Bill raising the fork to his mouth, chewing and swallowing his food, and then sifting through the lettuce until he chooses his next bite. For a reason he can't quite define, Ted finds the whole process adorable.

Bill looks up, and catches Ted staring. He frowns. "What dude? I'm hurrying. The record store doesn't even close until like seven o' clock."

Ted shrugs, and smiles. "I like you."

Bill looks at him wide eyed, and blushes in response. He shoves another fork full of salad in his mouth, and chews quickly.

Ted's smile widens.

 _Adorable_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first draft of this a couple days ago, in a notebook, while sitting in my hotel room on vacation with my grandparents. I just love them so much, I did not expect to love them so much when I re-watched the movie recently. I also do this while eating salad.


End file.
